


The Bitter Taste of Chocolate

by girl_interrupted_420_69



Category: Dora the Explorer (Cartoon), SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Innuendo, M/M, Pining, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_interrupted_420_69/pseuds/girl_interrupted_420_69
Summary: fruit salad ~~ yummy yummy
Relationships: Map (Dora the Explorer)/The CHOCOLATE!?!? guy (Spongebob)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Bitter Taste of Chocolate

“YOU!!!” the fish thundered as he rampaged over to the Map. The Map sat slouched in a park bench. He had been expecting him to come. He always did. Always outraged, always desperate, and always hungry. 

The Map slowly raised his tired gaze to the ravenous man’s blood-shot eyes. 

“What can I do for you?” he asked weakly. He already knew what that man wanted. 

“Show me where.” The man said forcefully. Before the Map had a chance to unravel himself and expose himself to him, the man screamed again. 

“SHOW ME WHERE!! I need… CHOCOLATE!!” The man forcefully shook the Map. 

The map sighed forlornly and quietly articulated where the man could relieve himself of his cravings. Everyday. Everyday the man would stalk him down with his fierce gaze and his muscled fins shaking with determination. As he watched the man stomp away in the direction that Map had suggested, the Map let his expression crumple. 

He knew he couldn’t ask for more. He knew he was being selfish and unreasonable. He knew it was unhealthy and that the man would never feel the same way. But he couldn’t help but dream about another life, another world where the man would ask for something other than chocolate from the Map. . . a world where he could show the man the directions to his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Mr. Krabs: The one that goes "bee-boo-boo-bop, boo-boo-beep."
> 
> Radio DJ: No, man. You're thinking of "bee-boo-boo-bop, boo-boo-bop."
> 
> Me: booby


End file.
